villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shin Nemoto
Shin Nemoto is an antagonist in My Hero Academia. One of the Shie Hassaikai's Eight Bullets, he is the most loyal follower of Overhaul and his main source of information. He is voiced by Takayuki Masuda in the Japanese version and John Burgmeier in the English dub. Appearance In his Shie Hassaikai uniform, Shin wears a black outfit with a fedora, cape and baggy pants as well as grey shoes. Like the other Eight Bullets, Shin wears a trademark plague mask: in his case it is a black mask with straps, bound to a white rag that covers his whole head. His unmasked face is slim with light-colored hair, and he is shown wearing glasses. Personality Shin is a very cynic man who became emotionally distanced from people due to his Quirk revealing their dishonest intentions, believing emotions to be unnecessary. Due to how he saw Overhaul's sincere intentions, Shin dedicated his life to following him no matter what. He is smart and calculating due to his knowledge as a con man, taking advantage of Mirio at every turn, especially turning his own feelings of regret against him. Abilities Confession: Shin's Quirk allows him to force people to answer truthfully upon asking them a question, revealing their true thoughts and intentions. This enables him to gather information, expose psychological weaknesses and prevent betrayals. However, people with strong determination are able to break free of Confession, as well as those with psychotic mindsets due to being able to change their minds on a whim, shown with Himiko Toga and Twice. Also, his Quirk doesn't have much offensive value, so he wields a handgun to compensate. Overall Abilities: Being an Eight Bullets member of the Shie Hassaikai, Shin is a very formidable individual. Mirio Togata deduced that Shin isn't the kind of individual who would be okay in the front lines of a battle, implying that Shin has low combat abilities. While lacking direct combat abilities, Shin does possess some level of marksmanship, which he employed against Mirio. Shin also displayed exceptional camaraderie with Deidoro Sakaki; Deidoro disrupts the opponent’s equilibrium, while Shin uses his marksmanship to gun down the off-balance target. Keen Intellect: Shin is a very keen individual, coupled with an analytical wit. As a former con artist, Shin has knowledge about confidence tricks, and uses those abilities in conjunction with his Quirk, Confession, to psychologically dishearten victims, making guerrilla warfare Shin's specialty. After using his Quirk on Mirio Togata, and learning the mechanics behind the U.A. student's own Quirk, Permeation, Shin deduced that the latter used his intangibility to avoid Joi Irinaka, who was manipulating the underground levels, and other members of the Hassai Group. He also utilized his psychological skills to wear down Mirio by speaking of the hero's regret over not being able to save Eri upon first encountering her. Synopsis Shin Nemoto was a con artist who became disillusioned by people who hid their true intentions. When he exposed them using Confession, it only caused them to alienate him, driving him further into despair. Kai Chisaki found him and recruited him to join his cause, which caused Shin to follow him due to his honesty enabling him to be trusted. Shin, along with Chronostasis and Rikiya Katsukame, followed Overhaul as he disassembled the Reservoir Dogs and recruited the League of Villains to join him. When the Shie Hassaikai base was found and raided by Pro Heroes, Shin was assisted by fellow Bullet Deidoro Sakaki to stop Mirio Togata/Lemillion. Deidoro uses his Sloshing Quirk to weaken Lemillion's balance, while Shin uses Confession to find out about his Quirk before guilt-tripping him by reminding him of his failure to save Eri the first time around, but Mirio accepts his feelings and defeats the two mobsters with his new move "Phantom Menace". Even after being badly injured, Shin Nemoto refuses to give up on his master and drags himself to Overhaul's location with anguished tears, as he points his gun at Eri. Lemillion takes the shot, but sacrifices his Quirk, Permeation, in the process. Refusing to back down, Overhaul walks up to Shin and thanks him for his unconditional assistance, knowing he would sacrifice his life for his sake. Kai destroys himself and Shin in order to reconstruct the two into a four-armed hybrid, with the ability to use Shin's Confession by manifesting a mouth on one of the extra hands. However, he is overpowered by the heroes, and Eri uses Rewind to split the two criminals apart. Shin remains unconscious for the rest of the battle even as Overhaul fuses again, this time with Rikiya Katsukame. When he is defeated as a hybrid for the second time, the Shie Hassaikai and the Eight Bullets are arrested, including Shin. Trivia *Shin's given name means "truth" (真 shin) while his surname means "real intentions" (本音 nemoto). *Shin seems to represent a corruption of the fourth tenet of the real Eight Precepts of Buddhism: do not deceive others. Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters